Tangisan dihari bahagiaku
by Charoline Widhy
Summary: Aku berharap dihari bahagiaku ini. kita akan diarak sekeliling kota tokyo ini. Tapi ternyata, kau di arak ke pemakaman.


Pesta yang sangat mewah dilaksanakan di mansion utama keluarga Uchiha yang terletak di tengah-tengah kota tokyo ini. Pesta yang sangat meriah yang akan dipersembahkan untuk anak bungsu pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha mikoto. Yakni Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke adalah adik satu-satunya dari Uchiha Itachi, pemegang salah satu perusahaan besar Uchiha yang terletak di luar negri. Sasuke adalah pewaris satu-satunya Uchiha Crop yang ada di Jepang ini. Uchiha Crop adalah salah satu dari lima perusahaan yang terbesar di Jepang.

 **.**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: T**

 **Oneshoot**

 **Pair: Sasuke and Sakura**

 **Warning: Typo(s), AU, DLDR**

 **.**

Berat kaki ini aku langkahkan. Bahkan sangat berat. Kenapa cobaan ini aku dapatkan pada saat dihari yang sangat bahagia ini? Akankah aku bisa melewatinya? Melihat semua ini, aku tidak bisa menopang badanku. Sekarang ini aku sedang dibantu berjalan oleh aniki. Mungkin, kalau tidak ada aniki disampingku. Aku sudah jatuh merosot disini. Badan ini terasa tidak bertulang lagi, melihat kau terbujur di depan altar. Altar yang akan mempersatukan kita berdua dalam satu ikatan tali pernikahan di hadapan Tuhan.

Di depan altar ini, aku melihatmu sedang tertidur. Aku melihatmu tidur dengan sangat tenangnya. Matamu terpejam dan kedua tanganmu terlipat di atas perutmu yang langsing itu. Aku panggil-panggil berulang kali namamu kau masih juga tidak menjawab. Kau tidur sangat lelap. Aku berharap kau akan bangun dan lihatlah aku ada disini menunggumu untuk bangun.

Musik-musik yang sangat meriah yang sebelumnya di dendangkan kini sudah berhenti. Semua peralatannya bahkan ada yang sudah dikemas masuk kedalam tempatnya. Bahkan juga ada yang dibawa keluar dari ruangan ini. Karena musiknya sudah digantikan denga ratapan dan tangisan yang keluar dari beberapa orang yang sedang menghadiri pestaku yang sangat mewah ini. Bahkan aku juga merasakan yang sama.

Aku berharap baju pengantin yang sudah kau pesan bersama ibuku ini akan dipasangkan ke badanmu. Baju pengantin yang menurutku bahkan juga menurut semua orang, yang sangat indah ini. Yang aku tafsirkan harganya bahkan sangat mahal. Kau pasangkan dan kau akan berjalan kearah altar yang disana aku sudah siap menantimu dengan baju pengantin priaku ini.

Aku tahu ini adalah perpisahan. Dan aku juga tahu, kita berpisah sebelum mengucapkan janji suci. Janji suci yang akan kita ucapkan di hadapan Tuhan, di hadapan para tamu undangan, dan di hdapan semua orang. Janji suci yang sangat aku impikan dan aku tahu kalau kau juga mengimpikan akan hal ini.

Aku harap di arak sekeliling kota tokyo yang sangat ramai ini, yang dipenuhi oleh banyak orang. Ternyata diarak kepemakaman.

Pukul sepuluh lewat sepuluh menit. Pada tanggal sepuluh oktober ini, kita akan melaksanakan pesta pernikahan kita yang akan di adakan di mansion uchiha yang terletak di tengah-tengah kota tokyo ini. Pada hari ini kita akan melakukan janji suci kita di hadapan Tuhan. Untuk meyatukan dua insan yang saling mencintai dan memutuskan untuk mebina rumah tangga.

Tepat pada pukul sepuluh tepat. Aku sudah akan memasuki altar pernikahan kita ini. Sebelum memasuki tempat ini aku melihat di depan masion inni di tegakkan bendera hitam. apa yang sedang terjadi batinku. Di depan pintu sudah ada aniki yang sedang menyambutku. Sebelum aku sempat meyapa aniki, ada seseorang yang menabrak badanku. Dan aku lihat dia dan aku tahu bahwa dia menangis. Kenapa dia menangis? Bukankah hari ini adalah hari bahagia. Seharusnya dia juga turut bahagia. Dan aku yakin kalau itu bukan tangisan bahagia.

Lalu aniki memelukku dengan sangat erat. Erat sekali. Sambil mengelus-elus bahuku dan berulang kali mengatakan 'kau harus kuat'. Aku hanya diam. Bukankah hari ini adalah hari bahagiaku? Aku pasti akan kuat melewati ini aniki. Pasti. Jawabku didalam hati. Dan selanjutnya aku mendengar suara aniki. Perkataan yang tak pernah aku duga sebelumnya. Bahkan di dalam mimpiku sekalipun tidak pernah terlintas.

Aku berlari kedalam, dan benar. Semua yang dikatakan aniki tadi benar

"Sakura sudah pergi."

Aku seorang yang berhati dingin, tegas, dan menangis adalah hal yang paling tabu bagiku. Tapi, setelah melihat semua ini, hal itu terpatahkan. Aku memeluk tubuh sakura dengan erat. Dan aku menangis sejadi-jadinya dipelukan sakura.

"untuk selamanya."

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"kau tahu apa impian terbesarku?"

"..."

"impian terbesarku adalah... kita mengucapkan janji suci dihadapan Tuhan. Kita menyatukan cinta kita yang selama ini kita bina. Menjadi istri yang baik bagimu dan juga akan menjadi ibu yang diinginkan oleh anak-anak kita nantinya." Mendengar perkataan sakura tadi. Aku lansung saja memeluknya. 'itu tidak hanya kau saja yang memimpikannya, aku juga'. Aku berkata di dalam hari. Dan aku yakin sakura pasti jawabanku ini. Aku hanya menjawabnya melalui pelukanku ini. Dan aku sering melakukannya kalau aku tidak bisa menjawab perkataan sakura.

.

"bagaimana sasuke-kun? Bagus tidak? Ini baju yang aku pesan bersama ibumu. Bagus tidak aku memakainya? Pantas tidak?"

Pertanyaan sakura yang banyak da bertubi-tubi itu membuat aku pusing untuk menjawabnya. Bukan hanya pusing memikirkan jawabannya, aku juga bahkan pusing untuk menutupi rona merah yang sedang bersarang dikedua pipiku ini. Aku memerah melihat sakura yang baru keluar dari kamar ganti. Dia canti. Tdak tidak. Dia bahka sangat cantik. Dengan gaun putih yang membalut seluruh tubuhnya.

"Hn. Cantik"

"tapi kenapa mukamu memerah? Kau sakit?" sakura meletakkan tangannya dikeningku.

"sudahlah sakura. Aku tidak sakit. Cepat selesaikan ini. Banyak hal yang akan kita urus nantinya" aku lansung menjauh dari sakura. Karena tekut ketahuan aku terpesona oleh penampilannya yang sekarang ini.

.

"sasuke-kun, besok adalah hari bahagia untuk kita berdua." Aku dan sakura sedang berada di sebuah taman yang terletak di tengah kota.

"aku berharap besok akan berjalan dengan lancar." Sakura meloncat kedalam pelukanku.

"Hn. Aku harap begitu."

"aku mencintaimu." Kata sakura kepadaku dan langsung menutup matanya.

Lalu secara perlahan mataku juga tertutup dan wajah kami saling mendekat. Awalnya hanya hidung ini yang bersentuhan. Setelahnya bibir ini menyatu. Saling mengecup. Saling menjilat. Dan saling melumat.

.

.

.

"Sakura... aku mohon. Bangunlah..." aku mengguncang-guncang tubuh sakura dengan agak keras, berusaha untuk membangunkannya.

"sakura. Kau tidak ingat janji kita berdua. Ku mohon bangunlah."

Seberapa keraspun aku memanggil dan megguncang-guncang tubuh sakura. Sakura tidak akan pernah bangun lagi. Lalu bagaimana dengan janji dan impian kita yang seama ini? Haruskah berakhir sia-sia seperti ini sebelum terwujud? Dan satu hal yang pasti. 'kita berpisah sebelum bersatu'.

.

.

.

Ruangan mewah dipesta meriah kenapa berganti dengan kain hitam?

Berat kaki ii untuk aku langkahkan, dan badan ini terasa tidak bertulang lagi.

Melihatmu-Sakura. Terbujur di depan altar.

Aku panggil-panggil kau tidak pernah menyahut.

Matamu terpejam dan kedua tanganmu terlipat.

Dendang bahagia berganti dengan ratap dan tangisan.

Aku harap gaun ini akan dipasangkan ditubuhmu.

Kita berpisah sebelum bersatu.

Aku harap di arak sekeliling kota.

Ternyata kau di arak ke pemakaman.

Kita berpisah sebelum bersatu.

.

.

.

...Owari...


End file.
